Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par La Patrie du Dimanche par titres anglais
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par La Patrie du Dimanche par titres anglais Numérique: *101 Dalmatians de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit 101 Dalmatiens - La Patrie du Dimanche du 1er janvier 1961 au 26 mars 1961 A: *Ace Drummond de Clayton Knight 1935-1939 traduit L'As des As (Ace Drummond) - La Patrie du Dimanche *Aggie Mack de Halvor Rasmussen 1960 traduit Zizi Lamour - La Patrie du Dimanche *Andy Capp de Reg Smythe 1966-1973 traduit Milord - La Patrie du Dimanche *Annibelle de Dorothy Urfer 1936-1937 traduit Annibelle - La Patrie du Dimanche B: *Babes in Toyland de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Au Royaume des Jouets - La Patrie du Dimanche du 1er octobre au 31 décembre 1961 *Barney Baxter de Frank Miller 1939-1947 traduit Bernard Baribot - La Patrie du Dimanche *Barney Google and Snuffy Smith de Fred Lasswell 1966-1970 traduit Tante Louise et Tipoil - La Patrie du Dimanche *Betty Boop de Max Fleisher 1936 traduit Betty Boop - La Patrie du Dimanche *Biff Baker de Hank Schlensker alias Henry Lee 1941-1943 traduit Marcel Chato - La Patrie du Dimanche *Big Red de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Grand Rouge - La Patrie du Dimanche du 1er juillet au 27 septembre 1962 *Big Sister de Les Forgrave 1935 traduit Soeur Grande - La Patrie du Dimanche *Billy Make Believe de H.E. Homan 1938-1939 traduit Marius le Rêveur - La Patrie du Dimanche *Blondie de Chic Young 1938-1974 traduit Blondinette - La Patrie du Dimanche *Bon Voyage de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Bon Voyage - La Patrie du Dimanche du 1er avril au 24 juin 1962 *Brick Bradford de Clarence Gray 1935-1973 traduit Jacques le Matamore - La Patrie du Dimanche *Bringing Up Father de George McManus 1937-1974 traduit Jiggs et Maggie - La Patrie du Dimanche *Broom-Hilda de Russell Myers 1970-1973 traduit Hilda - La Patrie du Dimanche *Buck Rogers de Rick Yager 1936-1940 puis 1957-1965 traduit Roger Courage - La Patrie du Dimanche *Bugs Bunny de Ralph Heimdahl 1966-1968 traduit Jeannot Lapin (Bugs Bunny) - La Patrie du Dimanche *Bugs Bunny de Ralph Heimdahl 1968-1974 traduit Bugs Bunny - La Patrie du Dimanche * Buz Sawyer ou Rosco Sweeney de Roy Crane 1967-1972 traduit Les Aventures de Rosco - La Patrie du Dimanche C: *Chip Collins de Jack Wilhelm 1935 traduit Les Aventures de Georges - La Patrie du Dimanche D: *Darby O'Gill and the Little People de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Darby O'Gill et le Petit Monde - La Patrie du Dimanche du 3 mai au 30 août 1959 *Dick Tracy de Chester Gould 1945-1961 traduit Robert l'Intrépide - La Patrie du Dimanche *Dick Tracy de Chester Gould 1961-1974 traduit Dick Tracy - La Patrie du Dimanche *Dr. Guy Bennett de Frank Thorne 1956-1957 traduit Dr. Guy Benêt - La Patrie du Dimanche F: *Fan Fare de Walt Ditzen 1959-1960 traduit Fanfan - La Patrie du Dimanche *Fisher's History of Boxing bande-compagnon de Joe Palooka traduit L'Histoire de la Boxe - La Patrie du Dimanche bande-compagnon de Jos Bras-de-Fer - La Patrie du Dimanche 1936 *Freddie and Fritz de Dudley T. Fisher Jr. 1936-1938 traduit François et Fred - La Patrie du Dimanche *Fritzi Ritz de Ernie Bushmiller 1939-1941 traduit Florence - La Patrie du Dimanche G: *Gasoline Alley de Bill Perry 1958-1960 traduit La Famille Maboule - La Patrie du Dimanche *G-Boys de Lou Hanlon 1937 traduit Détectives en Herbe - La Patrie du Dimanche *Grandma de Charles Kuhn traduit Grand-Mère - La Patrie du Dimanche 1957-1960 *Grin and Bear it de Rick Yager 1935-1962 traduit Prenez la Vie en Riant - La Patrie du Dimanche *Gus and Jaq de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Gus et Jaq - La Patrie du Dimanche du 24 février au 31 mars 1957 H: *Hall of Fame of the Air de Clayton Knight 1935-1939 traduit Le Panthéon de l'Air - La Patrie du Dimanche *Henry de Carl Anderson 1935-1947 traduit Henri - La Patrie du Dimanche *Herky de Clyde Lewis 1936-1937 traduit Pierrot - La Patrie du Dimanche *Hopalong Cassidy de Dan Spiegle 1951-1956 traduit Hopalong Cassidy - La Patrie du Dimanche I: *In Search of the Castaways de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Les Enfants du Capitaine Grant - La Patrie du Dimanche du 4 octobre au 27 décembre 1962 *Invisible Scarlet O'Neil de Russell Stamm 1942-1947 traduit La Femme Invisible - La Patrie du Dimanche J: *Jane Arden de Russell Ross 1935-1949 traduit Jeanne Harpin - La Patrie du Dimanche *Jimmy de James Swinnerton 1938 traduit Jacquot - La Patrie du Dimanche *Jinglet bande-compagnon de Sweeney and Son de Al Posen 1935-1941 traduit Rimettes - La Patrie du Dimanche bande-compagnon de Tel Père, Tel Fils - La Patrie du Dimanche *Joe Jinks de Henry Formhals traduit Jos la Malchance - La Patrie du Dimanche 1941-1954 *Joe Jinks de Henry Formhals 1941-1954 traduit Joseph la Malchance - La Patrie du Dimanche 1941-1954 *Joe Palooka de Ham Fisher 1936-1968 traduit Jos Bras-de-Fer - La Patrie du Dimanche *Johnny Tremain de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Johnny Tremain - La Patrie du Dimanche du 7 avril au 30 juin 1957 K: *Kevin the Bold de Kreigh Collins 1957-1966 traduit Kevin - La Patrie du Dimanche *Kidnapped (Disney) de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Enlevé - La Patrie du Dimanche du 3 avril au 26 juin 1960 L: *Lambert the Sheepish Lion de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Lambert le Lion Bêlant - La Patrie du Dimanche du 12 août au 30 septembre 1956 *Li'l Abner de Al Capp 1939-1940 traduit Le Petit Joson - La Patrie du Dimanche *Little Annie Rooney de Darrell McClure 1957-1965 traduit Jeannine et Pataud - La Patrie du Dimanche *Little Jimmy de James Swinnerton 1938 traduit Le Petit Jacquot - La Patrie du Dimanche *Little Orphan Annie de Harold Gray 1936-1939 traduit Anne l'Orpheline - La Patrie du Dimanche M: *Mark Trail de Ed Dodd 1957-1960 traduit Dans les Sentiers de la Nature - La Patrie du Dimanche *Mickey Finn de Lank Leonard 1936-1937 traduit Constable Michel - La Patrie du Dimanche *Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1937-1939 traduit La Souris Mickey - La Patrie du Dimanche *Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1960-1974 traduit Mickey Mouse - La Patrie du Dimanche *Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney traduit La Souris Miquette - La Patrie du Dimanche 1956-1958 *Miracle of The White Stallions de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Miracle des Étalons Blancs - La Patrie du Dimanche du 4 avril au 27 juin 1963 *Moon Mullins de Ferd Johnson 1945 puis 1957-1960 traduit Jeannot le Malin - La Patrie du Dimanche *Moon Pilot de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Pilote de la Lune - La Patrie du Dimanche du 7 janvier au 25 mars 1962 *Mother Pluto Silly Symphony de Walt Disney traduit La Mère Pluton - La Patrie du Dimanche du 14 août au 16 octobre 1938 *Mr. Abernathy de Frank Ridgeway 1959 traduit Monsieur Alphonse - La Patrie du Dimanche *Mr. and Mrs. de Kin Platt 1948-1956 traduit Monsieur et Madame - La Patrie du Dimanche N: *Nancy de Ernie Bushmiller 1939-1974 traduit Philomène - La Patrie du Dimanche *Ned Brant de Walt Depew 1940-1941 traduit Médard Médard - La Patrie du Dimanche *Nikki Wild Dog of the North de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Nikki, Chien Sauvage du Nord - La Patrie du Dimanche du 2 avril au *Nippie de Lank Leonard traduction de Zonzon (Nippie) - La Patrie du Dimanche 1936-1937 O: *Off the Record de Ed Reed 1949-1973 traduit Un Moment de Détente - La Patrie du Dimanche *On Stage de Leonard Starr 1957-1960 traduit En Scène - La Patrie du Dimanche *Otto Honk de Neg Cochran 1935-1936 traduit Jean Bonhomme - La Patrie du Dimanche *Our Boarding House de Gene Ahern 1957-1973 traduit Le Major Tic - La Patrie du Dimanche *Our New Age de Athelstan Spilhaus traduit Merveilles de la Science - La Patrie du Dimanche 1968-1972 *Out Our Way de J.R. Williams 1935-1966 traduit Nos Loustics - La Patrie du Dimanche *Ozark Ike de Ray Gotto 1947-1948 traduit Jean le Cogneur - La Patrie du Dimanche P: *Penny de Harry Haenigsen 1949-1956 traduit Penny - La Patrie du Dimanche *Perri de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Perri - La Patrie du Dimanche du 7 juillet au 24 novembre 1957 *Pluto the Pup Silly Symphony de Walt Disney traduit Pluton - La Patrie du Dimanche 1939 *Polly and Her Pals de Cliff Sterrett 1935 traduit Estelle et sa Famille - La Patrie du Dimanche *Pollyanna de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Pollyanna - La Patrie du Dimanche du 3 juillet au 25 septembre 1960 *Popeye de Elzie C. Segar 1935 traduit Un de la Marine - La Patrie du Dimanche *Popeye de Bill Zaboly 1957-1968 traduit Le Gars de la Marine - La Patrie du Dimanche *Popeye de Bill Zaboly 1968-1974 traduit Popeye - La Patrie du Dimanche *Prince Valiant de Harold Foster 1957-1960 traduit Le Prince Vaillant - La Patrie du Dimanche R: *Rollo bande-compagnon de Off the Record de Ed Reed traduit Roland - La Patrie du Dimanche bande-compagnon de Un Moment de Détente - La Patrie du Dimanche 1963-1973 *Rosco Sweeney ou Buz Sawyer de Roy Crane 1967-1972 traduit Les Aventures de Rosco - La Patrie du Dimanche *Rosie's Beau de George McManus 1937-1944 traduit L'Ami de Rose - La Patrie du Dimanche *Rusty Riley de Frank Godwin 1948-1956 traduit Luc Relan - La Patrie du Dimanche S: *Sappo de Elzie C. Segar 1935 traduit Jos Huluberlu - La Patrie du Dimanche *Savage Sam de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Sam le Sauvage - La Patrie du Dimanche du 4 juillet au 1er août 1963 inachevé *Scamp de Walt Disney 1956-1960 traduit Scamp - La Patrie du Dimanche *Silly Symphony de Walt Disney 1938-1939 traduit Symphonie Folâtre - La Patrie du Dimanche *Sleeping Beauty de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit La Belle au Bois Dormant - La Patrie du Dimanche du 3 août au 28 décembre 1958 *Smilin' Jack de Zack Mosley 1943-1945 traduit L'As des As (Smilin' Jack) - La Patrie du Dimanche *Smitty de Walter Berndt 1945 puis 1957-1965 traduit Yvan le Terrible - La Patrie du Dimanche *Smokey Stover de Bill Holman 1935 traduit Louis Lenfumé - La Patrie du Dimanche *Smokey Stover de Bill Holman 1936 traduit Jean Pompe - La Patrie du Dimanche *Snookums de George McManus 1944-1956 traduit Zonzon (Snookums) - La Patrie du Dimanche *Son of Flubber de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Professeur Cervico - La Patrie du Dimanche du 3 janvier au 28 mars 1963 *Steve Canyon de Milton Caniff 1947-1951 traduit Steve Canyon - La Patrie du Dimanche *Superman de Jerry Seigel et Joe Shuster 1940-1952 puis 1954-1958 traduit Le Surhomme - La Patrie du Dimanche *Sweeney and Son de Al Posen 1935-1941 puis 1957-1960 traduit Tel Père, Tel Fils - La Patrie du Dimanche *Swiss Family Robinson de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Robinson Suisse - La Patrie du Dimanche du 2 octobre au 25 décembre 1960 T: *The Comic Zoo de George Scarbo 1936-1965 traduit Le Zoo Comique - La Patrie du Dimanche *The Farmyard Symphony Silly Symphony de Walt Disney traduit La Symphonie de la Basse-Cour - La Patrie du Dimanche su 23 octobre au 27 novembre 1938 *The Flintstones de Hanna-Barbera 1965-1974 traduit Les Flintstones - La Patrie du Dimanche *The G-Man de Lou Hanlon 1936-1938 traduit Jean le Détective - La Patrie du Dimanche *The Gumps de Gus Edson 1936-1937 traduit M. et Mme Chose - La Patrie du Dimanche *The Katzenjammer Kids de Harold H. Knerr 1937-1959 traduit Toto et Titi - La Patrie du Dimanche *The Kewpies de Rose O'Neill 1935 traduit Au Pays des Cupidons - La Patrie du Dimanche *The Light in the Forest de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit La Lumière dans la Forêt - La Patrie du Dimanche du 4 mai au 27 juillet 1958 *The Lone Ranger de Ed Kressy 1938-1940 traduit Le Chevalier Masqué - La Patrie du Dimanche *The Moon-Spinners de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Trésor de la Baie des Dorades - La Patrie du Dimanche du 15 octobre 1964 au 7 janvier 1965 *The Nebbs de Wallace A. Carlson 1952 puis 1956 puis 1957-1958 traduit La Famille des Nebbs (The Nebbs) - La Patrie du Dimanche *The Nut Bros. de Gene Ahern 1957-1958 traduit Zizi et Fanfan - La Patrie du Dimanche *The Parent Trap de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Les Époux Pris au Piège - La Patrie du Dimanche du 2 juillet au *The Phantom de Wilson McCoy 1939-1974 traduit Le Fantôme - La Patrie du Dimanche *The Practical Pig Silly Symphony de Walt Disneyy traduit Les Trois Petits Cochons et le Méchant Loup - La Patrie du Dimanche du 1er mai au 7 août 1938 *The Ryatts ou Winky Ryatt de Jack Elrod 1966-1973 traduit Jojo - La Patrie du Dimanche *The Seven Dwarfs and the Witch-Queen de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Les Sept Nains - La Patrie du Dimanche du 2 mars au 27 avril 1958 *The Shaggy Dog de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Chien Miteux - La Patrie du Dimanche du 4 janvier au 26 avril 1959 *The Three Bares bande-compagnon de Off the Record de Ed Reed traduit Les Trois Bébés - La Patrie du Dimanche bande-compagnon de Un Moment de Détente - La Patrie du Dimanche *The Time Top de Clarence Gray 1935 traduit La Toupie Merveilleuse - La Patrie du Dimanche *The Toodles de Rod Ruth 1952 puis 1956 puis 1957-1958 traduit La Famille des Nebbs (The Toodles) - La Patrie du Dimanche *The Ugly Duckling Silly Symphony de Walt Disney traduit Le Vilain Caneton - La Patrie du Dimanche du 26 mars au 16 avril 1939 *Them Days is Gone Forever bande-compagnon de Sweeney and Son de Al Posen 1935-1941 traduit Souvenirs du Passé - La Patrie du Dimanche bande-compagnon de Tel Père, Tel Fils - La Patrie du Dimanche *Third Man on the Mountain de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le 3e Homme sur la Montagne - La Patrie du Dimanche du 6 septembre au 27 décembre 1959 *Timid Elmer Silly Symphony de Walt Disney traduit Le Timide Joson - La Patrie du Dimanche du 4 décembre 1938 au 12 février 1939 *Tiny Tim de Stanley Link 1957-1958 traduit Le Petit Lorenzo - La Patrie du Dimanche *Tippie de Edwina Dumm 1940-1942 traduit Tippi - La Patrie du Dimanche *Toby Tyler de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Toby Tyler - La Patrie du Dimanche du 3 janvier 1960 au 27 mars 1960 U: *Uncle Remus de Walt Disney 1956-1957 puis 1958 puis 1960-1966 traduit L'Oncle Rémus - La Patrie du Dimanche *Uncle Remus de Walt Disney 1960-1966 traduit Jeannot Lapin (Disney) - La Patrie du Dimanche V: *Vignettes of Life de Harry Weinert 1935-1961 traduit La Vie Courante - La Patrie du Dimanche W: *Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Contes Illustrés de Walt Disney - La Patrie du Dimanche 1958-1963 *Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Les Belles Histoires de Walt Disney - La Patrie du Dimanche 1957-1958 *Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales dtraduit Les Merveilleuses Histoires de Walt Disney - La Patrie du Dimanche 1964-1965 *Westward Ho the Wagons de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Aventures de l'Ouest - La Patrie du Dimanche du 14 octobre 1956 au 27 janvier 1957 *Will-Yum de Dave Gerard 1959-1960 traduit Guillaume - La Patrie du Dimanche *Winky Ryatt ou The Ryatts de Jack Elrod 1966-1973 traduit Jojo - La Patrie du Dimanche *Winnie Winkle de Martin Branner 1958-1960 traduit Francine - La Patrie du Dimanche